


Augenblick

by silveriris



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux 2016 May Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux, laying on the ground, seemingly defeated, is going to show them exactly why they should never assume he’s willing to play their latest victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augenblick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igixri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igixri/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Star Wars – the Force Awakens is not mine.  
> A/N: I'm not very good at writting high school AUs, and this is my very first SW fic, but I hope that at least I got the chracterization right. Interestingly enough, I find Hux easier to write.

_Augenblick_ \- a ‘decisive moment’ in time that is both fleeting yet momentously eventful, even epoch-makingly significant.

* * *

 

It feels unreal when his body falls to the ground just after the first punch. He's not much of a fighter. He doesn't even want to fight them, these two muscular pricks who think that if they beat him hard enough they'll scare him, and make him do whatever they want.

Hux doesn't win his battles with a brutal force. When they kick him, he's already plotting his revenge. It gives him some sort of satisfaction knowing that he will wipe these stupid smiles from their ugly faces. He doesn't have time for idiots but unfortunately these two lowlifes crossed the line. They hate him because he’s better ( _of course_ he is). They don’t know, however, that they shouldn’t start fights they can’t win. They don’t know it _yet_ , and Hux, laying on the ground, seemingly defeated, is going to show them exactly why they should never assume he’s willing to play their latest victim.

Not now, obviously. Now he only grits his teeth in pain. They will learn that Hux never forgets, especially about people who consider him weak.

The pounding of his heart is almost deafening; it’s the only sound that can puncture the veil of rage covering his mind. He touches his broken lip, sees the blood on his fingers, and a frown appears between his brows. A bruise on his face is something his father will definitely notice. It’s enough to hate these two morons even more. He’s cruel when he gets angry, and the bitter taste of humiliation fuels his fury.

They call him…something, it doesn’t matter. Hux will remember everything they say to him, every insult, every punch and kick, and he will make sure they’ll get the punishment they deserve.

But then something unexpected happens. It’s something Hux would never consider because truth to be told he’s well aware that people wouldn’t help him unless he persuaded them it would be beneficial for them both. Or if he paid them.

So Hux watches, quite shocked, as someone he doesn’t really know decides to help him.This stranger is strong enough to  push away the first one, then quickly punch the other right in the face, and the guy falls down on the ground right next to Hux. Not so long ago this brute was laughing, but now there’s blood pouring down his face looking like an endless waterfall of red. He howls in pain, pressing hands to his face in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

Hux can hardly comprehend what’s happening next, but he knows this is the face he’ll remember forever. That sheer and complete panic (and _fear_ , perhaps?) in the eyes of the person who  humiliated him. Seeing how weak his opponents truly are (weak and _pathetic_ ), his lips curl into a smile.

The other guy is still on his feet but not for long. He too falls down seconds later, swearing or begging for mercy – it’s difficult to understand. Completely ignoring Hux,  he helps the bleeding idiot stand up, and then they both run away as fast as they can.

Hux narrows his eyes, a satisfied grin clearly visible on his face. He didn’t even lift one finger, and yet they were punished. Not in the way he’d like to choose for them (what he has in mind is more complicated and certainly more painful than a broken nose), but it’s good enough. For now. He never forgets, and he’ll make sure they remember him forever.

Hux moves his head to look at his… well, unexpected saviour, and for a second he forgets to hide his emotions, eyes opening wide in confusion.

Standing tall in front of him is Ben Solo. Or Kylo Ren, as he likes to call himself. He’s that one kid everyone knows, even though he avoids people like plague. After all he’s the son of a famous politician, Leia Organa.

Hux never bothered to befriend him because Ben Solo wants to stay away from everything and everyone. That type of a 'friend' isn't someone Hux needs. At first Hux tried to understand why this guy was the way he was. Eventually he got bored because _Kylo Ren_ was not a person Hux would consider important. He doesn’t participate in school events, doesn’t play for any teams or clubs, he has no influence or connections. Therefore, in Hux’s eyes, he’s not important.

Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren or whatever he wants to call himself, is one of the weird kids, though he certainly doesn't look like one. He's far from a stereotypical nerdy kid with glasses, or a fat geek with a superhero t-shirt. He's tall, (freakishly tall, some say) and quite muscular. People know him but he stays away not only from the popular kids but everyone else as well. It seems he dislikes everyone equally (quite like Hux; they simply don’t know yet how much they have in common).

It takes only three seconds of looking at Ren, and Hux can list at least ten flaws in his appearance. His face looks like it was constructed from random elements that just happened to be on the creator's table. He needs to learn to stand straight because now his shoulders are hunched. And he should really do something about his hair.

“They’re not going to bother you anymore,” Ren says, looking down at Hux.

His voice is so deep Hux blinks in surprise. He never heard him speak before (truth to be told, Kylo Ren doesn’t speak to people, he only glares at them). Then Hux realises the voice fits perfectly the person who’s standing right in front of him.

They look at each other for a moment too long ( _He expects me to thank him_?, Hux wonders, for some reason feeling more offended than he should be), and then Kylo Ren proves to be full of surprises, reaching out his hand, offering to help him stand up. Hux is so dumfounded he can only stare.

Kylo Ren makes him confused. Hux doesn’t like feeling confused. Then again, he can’t openly hate the person who just helped him.

One minute passes, a small voice at the back of Hux’s head urges him to _Move, stupid!_ Ren gives him a slightly concerned look, and something finally clicks in his mind, making Hux able to move again. He grabs Kylo’s hand, and stands up. He’ll need a moment to analyse what exactly happened. For now he’s only sure it’s all very confusing

He lets go of Ren’s hand as if it was burning him.

“I’m fine,” Hux blurts out; it’s too late to realise Ren never asked.

Kylo shrugs. The way he looks at Hux is infuriating. He doesn’t seem to realise that this is his opportunity to become someone _important_ in their little high school universe. Hux has connections and people willing to do things for him, but Kylo Ren doesn’t care about it at all. And for some reason it makes Hux angry.

“Kylo Ren,” he says, in that deep voice of his, offering his hand.

_I know_ , Hux wants to say. _Of course I know, you idiot._

He bites his tongue and pretends he’s never heard of this name before.

“Hux,” he replies, head high, a polite almost not fake smile on his lips.

They shake hands. Again, for one moment too long, or perhaps Hux just imagines that.

“Find me, if you ever need me,” Ren says, then turns around and walks away as if nothing happened and he didn’t just beat two other guys attacking someone.

Hux smiles, watching him like a cat following its prey.

_I surely will._


End file.
